


Thunderstorm

by bigleosis



Series: A gift of God [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale and Crowley in love, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, growing Thea, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Thanks to all who read the first part of this universe!I might continue writing small snippets of our ineffable husbands and their daughter.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read the first part of this universe!   
> I might continue writing small snippets of our ineffable husbands and their daughter.

**Thunderstorm**

Five years had passed since God had sent them there little wonder.   
Thea had grown and was the sweetest child anyone had ever seen. With her shoulder length hair, coloured the same tone as Aziraphale's, only tinged with a little touch of copper if the light was right, and those big green eyes which could melt the coldest heart. She was lovely and a very happy child, but she had a bit of Crowley's temper. She might have had a few temper tantrums here and there when she didn't get what she wanted.  
Adam and the Them had been smitten by the little girl after their first visit. And of course, it had been out of question not to make Anathema her godmother. The young witch had agreed happily and she loved to look after Thea when Crowley and Aziraphale needed some 'alone time'.

**~*~**

Aziraphale had left the flat in the morning, to go to his shop and spent some time there.  
Crowley had been with Thea all morning, had brought her to the kindergarten. After that he drove to his Angel, distracting him a bit before they drove home in the early afternoon. Crowley had tended to his plants while Aziraphale started in the kitchen with dinner.  
Crowley fetched their little daughter later that day and Aziraphale smiled when the demon carried her into the flat. Thea's arms were wrapped around Crowley's neck and her face was buried in his shoulder. He whispered soft words to her, while he carried her to her room.  
Aziraphale knew that it still overwhelmed Crowley sometimes how much their daughter loved him, how easy it came to her to show him her feelings and how much she loved it to spent time with her papa. Sometimes even more than with Aziraphale. And Aziraphale was absolutely okay with it. He knew that Crowley could accept Thea's love easier than any other feelings pointed in his general direction.  
Crowley came back, when Aziraphale set the table for dinner, raising an eyebrow at his missing child.

“She's still asleep. They knocked her out for good today,” Crowley explained, when he stepped next to his Angel and kissed his cheek.

“So it's just us tonight?”

“Think so. She fell asleep as soon as I set her down in the car and only woke up for a brief moment when I brought her to bed. I think she'll be out until morning.”

Aziraphale smiled and put away Thea's plate.   
He'd started to cook after she was 'born' and he loved every bit of it. Crowley enjoyed there evenings at home and his Angel was a really good cook! Maybe he had put on some extra kilos, but he couldn't care less.

They ate the Cottage Pie in silence and did the dishes afterwards. Together, of course.  
After that, they retreated to the living room. Aziraphale made himself comfortable on the sofa, reading a book while Crowley laid himself over the rest of the furniture, his head resting in Aziraphale's lap while thumbing through his mobile.  
It was a nice change to have a quiet evening. Usually, Thea was bustling around them, playing on the floor with her puppets or colouring with the crayons she got from Adam and The Them. Aziraphale loved it that Thea was such a lively child, but sometimes he enjoyed the silence.

They went to bed a few hours later. Crowley changed into a worn out pyjama pant before he slithered under the covers, falling asleep immediately. Aziraphale changed out of his usual attire, putting on a pyjama himself.  
He still didn't sleep, but he was fond of the time he could spend with Crowley. And his mind was able to rest as well.  
Aziraphale climbed into bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest before he turned out the big lights. Only the dim light of the city lightened the room. Aziraphale never got tired of watching Crowley sleep. He intertwined their fingers and pulled them close to his lips.

**~*~**

The Angel zoned out for a bit until a loud bang brought him back to reality. He turned his head to look out of the window and there was a big thunderstorm going on outside. The rain fell heavy on their windows and the flashes lit their whole bedroom.  
Crowley was undisturbed by the loud thunder.   
There were only a few things that could wake him from his sleep. It had been a tough lesson after they got Thea and she was crying in the night. It had always been Aziraphale who got up and looked after her until Crowley realised it and stayed up with his Angel, so they could take turns on looking after her.  
But a thunderstorm … not a chance to wake him.

Aziraphale turned onto his back and sat up so he could watch the wonders of nature outside of their bedroom window.  
He'd watched for a while until he heard something. Quiet tapping on the tiles, small feet coming in the direction of their bedroom. It didn't take long until the door was opened and Thea's little head showed up.

“Daddy?”

Aziraphale opened his arms for Thea. “Come here, darling.”

The little girl pushed open the door, entered the room and came running to him when the next thunder rolled over the city. She pushed herself in Aziraphale's waiting arms and he cradled her close.

“It's only a thunderstorm,” Aziraphale whispered against her head, swaying her slightly.

“Can I sleep with you and papa?” she asked and tried to get closer at another loud crack of thunder.

“Of course you can sweetheart. You want to lay down here?” 

He pointed at the small space between him and Crowley and Thea nodded. She climbed between them after Aziraphale raised Crowley's blanket. Thea nuzzled close to her papa, turning her back to him, so she could look at Aziraphale. He placed a small kiss on her temple while Crowley wrapped an arm around her in his sleep, drawing her in even closer. He buried his face into her blond hair and inhaled deeply, before relaxing even further into the mattress.  
Aziraphale placed the blanket securely around them before he laid himself down next to his most precious beings on the earth.   
Thea freed one hand from the blanket and wrapped hers around Aziraphale's. It didn't take her long to fall asleep again.  
Aziraphale was glad, that she felt safe enough with Crowley and him. And that they were able to keep her safe from all the danger in the world.  
He hoped, dearly, that it would stay like that.


End file.
